Son of the Death
by Theannoyingknowitall
Summary: The Giants war is over, but were all of Gaea′s plans stopped? Who is this mysterious demigod? DP and PJO crossover. DP is somewhat AU, also no PP.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story on FanFiction. Is it Au for DP and this is set after BoO, but ToA won´t be any mayor. The same story is uploaded on Wattpad under username Theannoyingknowitall. I don´t know where I´m going with this, so for now it is a One-shot. Please PM me any grammar mistakes.**

* * *

Percy POV

My day was good until that dragon attacked.

Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Nico and I were sitting at the Poseidon table eating our breakfast. After the Giants war everybody just started sitting at whatever table they wanted and Chiron eventually stopped scolding us for it. I was just talking to Jason, who was on my left, when a powerful roar echoed through Dining Pavilion.

Everyone jumped from their seats and grabbed their weapons. I locked eyes with my friends at the table and we started running towards the noise, all other campers behind us. I made my way to my Wise Girl and yelled:

„What was that?"

„It sounded like drakon or dragon." answered Annabeth, clutching her bone sword.

„But how did it get into the camp?" asked Piper next to her.

„Maybe it came from the forest or someone allowed it inside like a joke. If it was the Stolls again I′m gonna kill them!" growled Nico.

That was when we arrived and saw the monster near the forest line. It was only a dragon, but this one looked scarier, like it was emitting an aura of death. It was at least 7 metres tall, with purple scales on the underside and wings and black scales everywhere else. Its claws, horns and tongue were green. Around the neck was some jewel, but I couldn′t look closer, because a burst of blue fire erupted from its mouth and few nearby trees caught on fire. Nymphs immediately appeared and started extinguishing the flames. I heard Nico curse next to me:

„Oh crud, if it is what I think it is we have a problem! Only Stygian Iron or something similar to it can touch it or hurt it, but the dragon can touch you!"

„How is that possible?! When it can touch me, it means I can touch it too!" argued Annabeth and I kinda agreed with her. It didn′t make sense.

„And even if it was true we are kind of out of Stygian Iron!" Jason added his two cents.

„Well, we can try!" shouted Piper and when we got close enough to attack; she first lunged at monster′s hind leg from behind. Our eyes widened, when her sword went right through it. Piper rolled away to avoid the monster′s claws. Well I didn′t expect that it will go right through it.

„Okay, we have new plan! We will distract it so Nico can attack it, because only his weapon can affect it!" Annabeth yelled her battle plan.

„We had some plan?!" asked her Jason sarcastically. But everyone complied, scattered and started yelling at the dragon or shooting him with arrows. Even if they didn′t have any effect, they were really annoying.

„Hey, Mr. Ugly Dragon! Bet′cha you can′t catch a puny demigod like me!" I shouted loudly to gain its attention. It worked perfect, because the dragon turned its head towards me and opened mouth. I dodged the oncoming blast of fire and started running to the left so Nico will have a chance to get it from behind. Dragon followed me with his eyes, full of hatred and his body was turning to face me. Dragon sneered and a blue smoke came out of his mouth. Instinctively I covered my eyes, but I couldn′t see anything and that was all time that the dragon need. Suddenly a jaw full of teeth emerged from the smoke and almost snapped me in half. I leapt out of the way and Jason finally decided to help me and shouted:

„Hey buddy over here!"

And when dragon turned to him, Jason pointed his blade to the sky and yelled. Lighting stroke down to the sword and jumped onto the dragon. Dragon only roared in pain, but looked mostly unharmed. Then he suddenly screeched and turned his head to his rear end where Nico stood with his sword in the monster′s shin. But it wasn′t enough and dragon was still standing.

But before Nico could leap into the action again, some unknown voice echoed above all of ours:

„Hey Darkie! I′m right here!"

That got dragon′s attention as well as campers′ and everybody stopped attacking. Dragon slowly turned its head towards the voice and I swear I saw a hint of fear in its eyes. I turned my head to see a teenage boy with black hair coming out of the forest. He wasn′t wearing armour, but a simple blood red

T-shirt, black jeans and black combat boots. But the most noticeable thing about him were his weapons. He was holding a Stygian Iron sword with green hue, silver and green rifle on his back and pair of guns with the same design were strapped to his waist. But before I could look closer he charged at the dragon.

Dragon in response twisted fully to face his new opponent and roared. Then it sent a burst of green flames towards the mysterious guy, who expertly dodged. When he got into the attacking distance, he dived to avoid its head and stabbed it in the front leg. Dragon grunted in pain, but didn′t die. Guy dodged its claws and rolled away to gain some distance and started zigzagging around the dragon to confuse it. Suddenly he started running really fast straight towards the dragon. Dragon roared again and sent a burst of flames toward the guy, who instead of dodging, somersaulted and landed behind its head. When he landed, he thrusted the sword and buried it in the neck of the dragon all the way to the hilt. Dragon howled in pain and instead of dissolving into the golden dust, like any other monster would, it evaporated into the green mist that was sucked inside the green gem on the hilt of the sword.

Guy stood up on the ground, where was a dragon just few moments ago, panting, but he didn′t look injured.

Now everybody was staring at him, too shocked to move. He was looking at us a little bit nervous, like we will attack him too. I could practically feel the building tension in the air so I blurted the first thing that came to my mind to ease it:

„Who are you?"

Yeah that wasn′t my best line. Annabeth and Nico glared at me. Guy looked at me and I had to suppress a shiver. Those blue eyes were like glaciers. They were cold and unfeeling, but they barely concealed the inner turmoil and pain. He smirked and answered:

„I′m Daniel Fenton, son of Thanatos."


	2. Chapter 2

**So I know it has been a while, but on my defense school is harder than expected. Also, I had to make the story from scratch, because it had more plot holes than emental cheese** **. I wanna thank to all people, who found time and hit that Follow/Favourite button or wrote a review. So Theannoyingknowitall proudly presents you: Son of Death- Chapter 2. I don** ' **t own Percy Jackson or Danny Phantom. They belong to their respective authors.**

* * *

Annabeth POV

Everybody was still staring at him dumbfounded. Son of Thanatos was something almost unheard of, because they were cursed to die within 13 years since they were born. I think the last son of Thanatos was at camp sometime during the Second World War. He was obviously older than 13, maybe 16 -17, but how did he survive? Where did he learn to fight like that? But before I could ask any more questions Nico beat me to it and said with a scowl:

„What are you doing here? I though you said you were going to Asia for a while."

„Well, plans change di Angelo. Father apparently wanted me to come here." answered the now named Daniel Fenton with a smirk. Apparently, like they know each other.

Everybody glanced around. It was always a bad sign, when gods intervened directly. Something was about to happen.

„Ehm- ehm, we should probably discuss this new... discovery in the Big House with main counsellors. Campers, please return to your daily activities." said Chiron calmly. Hm, I didn't see him come here. Everyone scattered, although reluctantly, because how often do you see sixteen years old demigods come to the camp sent by their godly parent?

Percy took mine hand into his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Together with the rest of counsellors and Daniel we went into the Big House. Nico walked a dozen paces back with Daniel and they looked like they were in the middle of a heated discussion, gesturing wildly with their hands and talking in harsh whispers. I strained my ears to listen what they were talking about, but apparently they were speaking in another language. It didn't sound like Greek or Latin though. Before I could think about it more, we were already entering the Big House and sitting at the ping pong table, where we made most of our important decisions.

Percy was sitting on my right side and on my left was Piper. Then there were Jason, Miranda, Clarisse, Will, Nico, Jake, Lou Ellen and Connor and Travis. I rolled my eyes, Clovis was probably in his cabin sleeping, but somebody else was still missing… Probably I'm imagining it. Daniel was standing near the doors.

Chiron came in his magical wheelchair and looked around, looking at everyone present.

„So Mr. Fenton, can you tell us more about why exactly your father sent you here?" asked Chiron with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

Daniel nervously rubbed the back of his neck and said:

„It′s just Danny. I was preparing for my trip to Japan, where was recently a high peek in ectoplasmic energy, when I heard my Father′s voice in my head, which told me I will be needed here more. And he was right; Aragon isn't a piece of cake."

„Aragon was that dragon from this morning, right?" asked Percy suddenly, making me roll my eyes.

„Do you remember any other monsters attacking Camp recently, Prissy?" **(not sure I got the nickname in English right)** Clarisse snapped back.

„Wait what do you mean by ′ectoplasmic energy′? And do you know why we couldn′t touch that so-called 'Aragon'?" I said, slightly glaring at Nico, because he still didn′t bother to explain that either.

„Yeah, he was an escaped soul from Ghost Zone and you couldn't touch him, because ectoplasm changes spirit′s core and makes him more powerful. Ghost Zone is made of ectoplasm and when a rogue soul, that is trapped there, gets to the Mortal World to cause havoc; my toys can detect its ectoplasmic energy and I take a care of it." He affectionately patted the gadgets hanging from his belt.

„Can you at least use them properly? They look like toys for children." Clarisse interrupted mockingly. Before I could even blink, there was a new scorch mark next to Clarisse′s head and Danny was putting one of his guns back to its holder. Everyone snickered at Clarisse′s dumfounded expression.

„ Nice shot man, sooo… you're like that guys from Ghostbusters? Where do I get things like these?" asked Travis eyeing his weaponry and grinning mischievously. Never a good sign.

„ I and my p… someone I know made them from reinforced steel using ectoplasm and Father then blessed them, so they would work."

I was rocking my brain for any mentioning of Ghost Zone, but I came up blank, so I decided to ask:

„What′s Ghost Zone? It′s a part of Underworld?" I immediately regretted asking, because Nico scowled sourly and Danny looked smugly.

„ No, it′s a separated dimension that belongs only to Thanatos. It contains ancient spirits, spirits that could get out of Underworld too easily, spirits whose death was sudden and violent or strong manifestations of emotions brought to life by ectoplasm. Spirits there either hate Thanatos or worship him."

„What does it looks like?" asked Piper.

„It´s… cold, very cold. Everything is in shades of green, purple and black. There are lairs of spirits or just chunks of land from Mortal World, which fell there through rifts that were opened due to the unstable ectoplasm, but I closed most of them. Then there are gateways to separate parts of the Zone, which manifest mainly in form of levitating doors." ended Danny his explanation. There was a quiet atmosphere, until there was a piercing scream from outside. We immediately ran out to see, where it was coming from.

People were looking around, confused as to where that sound came from, but didn't pay it much attention.

„ Well, I think this will be all. Mr Fenton can stay in Cabin 11." said Chiron and let us go, because there wasn't anything else to discuss. I heard someone say:

„It sounded like it came from the Cave of Oracle." And then it hit me. Rachel wasn't at the counsellors meeting. She came back to Camp last week and she sometimes didn't show up at the breakfast, but in today's rush I forgot to check on her. I cursed under my breath and started running towards the Cave. Percy shouted after me, but I ignored him and instead focused on getting to Rachel and checking on her. Percy along with Piper, Jason, Percy, Nico and Danny ran after me.

When I finally got there I stopped to regain control of my breathing and called inside:

„Rachel? Are you there?" I was met with silence. The rest of the people caught up and I carefully pulled back the massive curtain that was blocking the entrance. We stepped inside and froze. Furniture knocked over, shattered glass and torches were blown out. It was a mess, like a fight occurred here.

„Wh-What happened here? Where's Rachel? " asked Piper worriedly.

„I-I don't know. I forgot to check on Rachel in the morning and I didn't notice that she wasn't at breakfast or at counsellors meeting…" I muttered worriedly.

„I think we should tell Chiron. Right now, maybe whoever took her isn't that far away…" mused Percy.

„You won't find her." someone said from behind Percy.

„And why is that?! How can you be so sure? Did you know it would happen? " snarled Percy and pinned Danny to the wall of cave with his forearm faster than lightning. Danny suddenly melted into shadows and appeared on the other side of the cave. Hmm, so he can shadow travel. I stored the information for later.

„No, I didn't. Now, if you would allow me…" said Danny calmly and gestured to the ground. We glanced at each other, uncertain about it. Nico gave me a small nod and I signed:

„Fine, so what did you see that we didn't?" Danny kneeled on the ground ant traced a barely visible scorch mark that I didn't notice before.

„This is from ectoplasmic energy. Whoever took her must have had a ghost at their side or…" trailed off Danny and frowned.

„Or what?!" snapped Percy. I know he was friends with Rachel, but he was being ridiculous.

„Or it was ghost itself, which is worse, because that means that spirit is conscious of its action and their consequences. We should really tell Chiron."

* * *

 **Rewiews are highly appreciated and welcomed. PM me any mistakes or requests for another stories.**


End file.
